


Крылья

by WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)



Series: WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от G до T 2021 [5]
Category: Dominion (TV), Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bromance, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Post-Canon, Single work, WTF Kings 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021
Summary: Бог покровительствовал отцу, архангел смотрит за сыном. И никого не волнует, если Джек время от времени ночует в покоях Михаила на последнем этаже дворца – ближе всего к небесам, которые теперь пусты.
Relationships: Jack Benjamin & Michael (Dominion & Legion)
Series: WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от G до T 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177652
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Крылья

Когда-то Джек мечтал об этом: вот он входит в тронный зал, и король вместе со всеми собравшимися ему рукоплещет.

Король рукоплещет; министры, поднявшиеся со своих кресел — тоже. Как незадолго до этого — те, кто закрывал за ними ворота Шайло. Джек сказал бы, что это превратилось в надоевшую традицию, но аплодисменты до сих пор звучат искренне.

Они спускаются по ступенькам – впереди Михаил, за ним Джек и остальная группа. Отряд Архангела. Они устали, на лицах, будто сажа — следы черного дыма, который испускали, умирая, те существа. Джеку они напоминали тот гриб: наступишь — и он дымит. Сколько «грибов» они сегодня раздавили… никто не считал. 

От них, должно быть, за версту несет порохом и кровью. Особенно от Михаила, который до сих пор свои мечи предпочитает любому другому оружию. Хорошо, что он в черном, иначе кому-нибудь стало бы плохо от вида крови. Они все затянуты в черное. Время мундиров с бабочками прошло, теперь на них полевая форма, на нашивках у бойцов — черные ангельские перья. Как то, что Джек сохранил и носит зашитым в подкладку куртки. 

Они останавливаются у стола. Михаил говорит своим нездешним голосом, почти лишенным интонации:

— Мы отбили их атаку. Думаю, в ближайшее время они не станут нападать.

Он не любитель подробных отчетов. Это — дело Джека.

— Мы благодарны вам, — говорит король. — Вся страна вам благодарна. Ваша победа снова дает нам надежду на то, что мы вынесем с честью испытание, которое послал нам Господь.

Он всегда говорит так — будто Бог не бросил их, не счел бракованными, не ушел, оставив на милость всадников Апокалипсиса — а просто испытывает и рано или поздно снова воссияет, поднимется в небо сонмом бабочек. Дэвид врет всем в глаза. Дэвиду, искреннему и честному парню, простому солдату, пришлось научиться лгать не хуже Сайласа. Не ждал же он, на самом деле, будто эта участь его обойдет. Джек испытывает по этому поводу странное злорадство. Но в голосе Шепарда — такая уверенность, что иногда Джек и сам задумывается. А если это в самом деле испытание, и Дэвид послан им специально для этого — потому что только он своей упрямой верой может пробить стену, отделяющую их от Бога. 

Джек оглядывает тронный зал. Что-то многовато народа; это не обычный совет, и вряд ли они все здесь для того, чтобы встретить «Отряд Архангела» после обычного рейда…

— Какие-то новости, Ваше величество?

Шепард кивает.

— Геф просит нашей помощи. 

Усталость слетает с Джека, будто сорванное покрывало. 

— Геф? Там кто-то еще жив?

— Шоу, по меньшей мере, жив. Учитывая его бункер, меня это не удивляет. 

Джек кивает, вспомнив о «туннельной войне», которую Геф когда-то вел против англичан. Там наверняка осталось, где укрыться. 

Он оглядывается на архангела. Михаил хмурится.

— Что ж, – решает Джек, — нам будет о чем подумать. А пока разрешите откланяться, Ваше величество. Людям нужно отдохнуть. 

Технически говоря, это теперь не его люди, но как-то так у них повелось. Михаил решает, где и с кем им драться; Джек заботится обо всем остальном. 

И о гефских бойцах в конечном счете тоже придется заботиться ему… 

Джек почти уверен, что Дэвид не станет ничего решать без него — и без Михаила. Хотя в последнее время королю все проще даются единоличные решения, и совет министров, совсем как в добрые старые времена, собирается только для того, чтобы одобрить уже высказанную королевскую волю. Люди не идиоты; они почувствовали, что Бог испарился, улетучился; что из церковных стен утекла благодать, оставив лишь дерево и мрамор. Но вместо того, чтобы отчаяться, они вцепились в Дэвида. Сайлас был лишь проводником между ними и Творцом; Дэвида, похоже, они за Творца и почитают. Джеку бы полагалось завидовать. Но он знает: когда народ разочаруется в том, кого назначил Богом, именно ему придется Шепарда защищать.

Это время еще не настало; похоже, в скором времени у короля добавится фанатов из Аш-Зота. Но сейчас Джек слишком устал, чтобы думать об этом. В коридоре он отпускает гвардию. 

— Вы отлично сражались. У всех с собой талоны в столовую? Мэл, постарайся не заснуть мордой в каше, как в прошлый раз… 

Он бы и сам отправился с ними, но видит, как кривится от боли Михаил, и говорит ему:

— Я поднимусь с тобой.

Тот кивает. 

В этом новом мире никому и в голову не приходит удивляться, что Джек так близок к архангелу. Бойцы считают это чем-то в порядке вещей. Джек — правая рука Михаила, они вместе основали отряд. Вдобавок он все-таки принц. Бог покровительствовал отцу, архангел смотрит за сыном. И никого не волнует, если Джек время от времени ночует в покоях Михаила на последнем этаже дворца — ближе всего к небесам, которые теперь пусты. 

В лифте Джек устало прислоняется к стене. Бросает беглый взгляд в зеркало — на него смотрит сосредоточенный офицер с остатками камуфляжной краски на щеках. Сосредоточенность тоже остается на лице, будто впитавшаяся краска, хотя бой уже закончен и можно расслабиться. Джеку в общем нравится, что он видит. Но взгляд его, как намагниченный, возвращается к архангелу. 

— Ты был хорош сегодня, — говорит Михаил и почти улыбается. Джек всегда был падок на похвалу — и все же удивительно, с какой силой волна тепла поднимается в нем от этих простых слов. 

— Давай я посмотрю тебе спину, — говорит он, когда они входят в покои Михаила. Огромные апартаменты под самой крышей. Выше только небо, по которому архангел откровенно и неприкрыто скучает. 

В отсутствие Бога все они стали куда более откровенны.

— Это не потерпит до завтра? 

Михаил сбрасывает плащ и уходит в ванную — смыть с себя кровь и сажу. Но достаточно быстро возвращается и садится на кровать, лицом к застекленной террасе, за которой клубятся осенние сумерки. Где-то совсем близко стрижет воздух вертушка. Пролетает мимо, затихает вдали. Михаил сидит неестественно прямо, но его руки безвольно сложены на коленях. Устал, еще немного — и свалится. Забавно; Джек, кажется, единственный привык к тому, как отрубается архангел: в одно мгновение, засыпая таким крепким сном, что поначалу Джек пугался и тормошил его. 

— Хочешь, чтобы мир узнал, как наш защитник боится бактерицидки? — фыркает Джек. Он быстро моет руки и достает аптечку из ящика пустого комода: Михаил так и не обжился в бренном мире, не оброс вещами. Подходит ближе. Михаил вздыхает, одним движением сбрасывает свою вечную серую тунику. Джек был хорош сегодня, и вот его награда. Он невозбранно разглядывает длинную шею, крепкие плечи, которые кажутся слишком широкими для такого худого торса. Поедает глазами идеальную спину – почти идеальную, если не считать два болезненно-красных шрама у лопаток. 

— Не кровит, — с облегчением выдыхает Джек. 

— Я же говорил. 

От этих шрамов никогда не знаешь, чего ожидать. Сколько раз, когда казалось, будто все окончательно зажило, раны вновь открывались и кровоточили, и на тунике сзади проявлялись два темных пятна, словно печать — «признан негодным». Врачи помочь не могли, да Михаил и не желал иметь с ними дела, так что зашивать его раз за разом приходилось Джеку. Хуже всего — Михаил наверняка втайне был рад этим ранам, как свидетельству того, что Господь еще не вычеркнул его из памяти. Джек его понимал. Он бы тоже радовался... приветам от отца. 

Он садится рядом с Михаилом. Опускает руки ему на плечи. Замирает, угадывая в этой обманчиво знакомой плоти такую силу, какой ему не дано и постичь. 

— Завтра, – говорит Михаил, — если не будет ничего срочного, я хотел бы потренироваться. 

— Хорошо.

На взгляд любого из бойцов «Отряда», Михаилу тренироваться незачем, он просто издевается над Джеком, гоняя его по площадке. Архангел быстрее их всех вместе взятых, каждое его движение в бою выверено и смертоносно, своими мечами он с одинаковой легкостью рубит головы и отбивает пули. 

Но Джек иногда замечает, как Михаил, забывшись, поднимает плечи — будто собираясь выпустить крылья, как напружинивает колени, готовясь взлететь; как слишком сильно отклоняется назад, забыв, что за спиной больше нет опоры.

Это случается все реже, но Джек до сих пор помнит один из первых боев — с «вестниками», как назвал их Михаил, существами, которых от людей отличали только непроницаемые и неумолимые черные глаза – как у архангела. Тогда Михаил едва не погиб, развернувшись боком к дулу автомата. Джек чудом сообразил — за долю секунды до выстрела, — что Михаил по привычке пытается защититься крылом. Тем крылом, от которого остался только воспаленный рубец у лопатки... 

Он успел тогда в последний момент повалить Михаила на землю. Тот после его отчитал: мол, обычные пули не причинили бы ему вреда.

Но пусть «вестники» и были вооружены заурядными Узи, кто сказал, что пули у них — обычные? 

Джек выбирает из аптечки тюбик заживляющего геля. Им повезло, больше сегодня ничего не понадобится. Разве что таблетка обезболивающего, хотя не слишком-то они действуют на архангела. 

Михаил совсем по-человечески ежится, когда Джек наносит гель. Но каждое такое движение только напоминает, насколько он в самом деле... не человек. Иногда Джеку кажется, что под кожей у Михаила перекатывается время — все это бесконечное время, что он существует, с тех пор, когда Гильбоа не то что не было на Земле — когда сама Земля была новой, девственно чистой игрушкой. Никто в его отряде не подходит к архангелу так близко, его уважительно сторонятся — и поэтому, наверное, не ощущают его чуждость так остро, как Джек. Хотя все в нем... неправдоподобное, неземное: и длинновязый силуэт, больше напоминающий растянутую на асфальте тень, чем человека, и непроницаемо-черные глаза, в которых так ясно читается скорбь — и даже эта скорбь старше, чем страна, о которой архангел печалится. 

Ладно, Джек покривил душой — наверняка кто-то фантазирует о том, чем именно они с Михаилом занимаются в пентхаусе. Если не его бойцы, которым и без того есть, чем заняться, то бестолковая клика дворцовых советников — наверняка. Вот только Джеку кажется, что даже прикоснуться к Михаилу так будет кощунством, даже подумать о нем, даже представить... (И все-таки он думает и представляет, всякий раз, как видит его таким — полуобнаженным, доверчиво подставившим спину, — и не поймешь, наказан ли он уже, вместе со всей отлученной от Бога страной, или наказание еще впереди). 

Но на деле все, что Джек может себе позволить — это, как сейчас, ухаживать за шрамами. Он тихонько массирует кожу вокруг рубцов, прислушиваясь к наступившей тишине. Комендантский час; и хотя по дворцу можно ходить свободно, отчего-то почти никто этим не пользуется. Спина у Михаила напряжена; лопатка дергается, когда Джек касается ее пальцами. 

— Больно? 

— Отчего-то чешется, — признается Михаил. И, устыдившись слабости, тут же спрашивает:

— Что ты думаешь о просьбе Гефа?

Джек проводит ногтями по его спине, тщательно огибая сами рубцы. Что-то не так, и он никак не может нащупать, что. 

— Думаю, они нам пригодятся. Они умеют строить бункеры и туннели, а это умение нам понадобится, если мы надолго останемся... в опале у твоего Отца. Правда, придется все время оглядываться через плечо.

Михаил оглядывается через плечо. Пристально смотрит на Джека и тот краснеет, будто его застигли за чем-то неприличным. Но Михаил только улыбается краем губ.

— Сейчас полегче? — спрашивает Джек. От его ногтей у Михаила на спине остались розовые полосы. И позвонки на шее, когда он снова склоняет голову, выступают так по-человечески уязвимо, что на секунду Джеку приходится отвернуться, вздохнуть, подумать о другом. О Гефе, к примеру. О тех бесконечных боях, которые им предстоят. Стоило Богу убрать ладонь, что их защищала — и оказалось, что никто и представить не мог все разнообразие нечисти, полезшей из темных углов. Они едва ли с десятком видов ознакомились...

— Думаешь, Он когда-нибудь нас простит?

Расслабившийся было Михаил выпрямляется. 

— Вопрос не в этом. Вопрос, сможем ли мы простить Его...

И только теперь Джек понимает, что не так. Он уже выучил спину Михаила на ощупь, и точно знает: в прошлый раз, когда он прикасался к ней вот так, этого уплотнения под правым рубцом не было. И под левым тоже...

Джека прошибает паникой, но он тут же испускает стыдливый смешок: вряд ли у ангела может быть рак. И потом, это не опухоль, это больше похоже... 

Он нажимает сильнее. Михаил так устал, что даже не реагирует. Или уже знает, почему шрамы чешутся сильнее обычного, просто боится в это поверить. 

Что ж, если Джек хоть что-то в этой жизни понимает правильно... возможно, Михаилу недолго осталось с ним тренироваться.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Страж на стене](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884320) by [WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021)




End file.
